Selamat Pagi!
by Catherina Theresia
Summary: For BVF2 December. cerita singkat tentang bagimana Urahara memulai harinya.


**Selamat Pagi!**

Bleach © Kubo Tite

For BVF2 December Turn Back the Pendulum

**Warning** Hanya fic gaje. Curhat author payah. Jangan di baca kalo hari-hari Anda terasa menyenangkan. Silahkan di baca kalo Anda bangun pagi dengan mata berat, kepala berputar, atau memulai kata pertama dengan umpatan.

**.**

Sinar matahari pagi yang memaksa masuk meski sekeras apapun usahku menutup tirai sialan? Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti bunyi roda truk gandeng dengan rodanya yang lebih dari sepuluh melintas tepat di balik dinding kamar sialan ini? Suara kicau burung gereja yang merasa kicauan mereka jauh lebih merdu dari burung kenari atau pak beo yang bawel? Bahkan aroma wangi kopi dan teh melati yang menggelitik sepasang lubang hidung ini tidak mampu membuatku terbangun.

Persetan dengan semua itu!

Terserah mereka mau berusaha sekeras apa menyatakan diri mereka sebagai penanda dimulainya hari baru, aku tidak peduli! Aku yang memutuskan kapan akan bangkit dari futon yang nyaman ini, keluar dari selimut persembunyianku, atau membuka sepasang mata sebagai bukti aku siap menjalani hari. Akulah pemilik hariku. Bukan si matahari, si empunya kaki, si paruh cerewet, tapi aku, diriku sendiri.

Pertahan terakhir dari sang hari akhirnya berbunyi juga. Bunyi kring berisik yang menggema dari jam weaker tua dan ponsel keluaran tahun lalu mencoba membangunkanku. Sorry cara satu itu juga tidak akan berhasil. Aku cukup menutup kupingku dengan bantal sambil melempar benda sialan tadi dengan kaki. _I'm still the winner_. Dengar itu!

"Urahara-san,"

Suara pintu di geser dan suara cewek mungil menyebalkan bernama Rukia mencoba membangunkanku. Mau apa dia pagi-pagi begini? Dasar konsumen tidak sopan. Tokoku baru buka jam sepuluh. Sekarang jam tujuh juga belum ada. Aku ini owner yang displin tahu! Jam buka dan tutup tokoku selalu sama selama puluhan tahun. Tidak peduli dengan jumlah konsumen yang datang. Toh aku tidak punya saingan. Siapa lagi pemasok, istilah kerennya, importir barang-barang berkelas dari Soul Society selain diriku di kota ini, bahkan di seluruh dunia ini? Nggak ada! Pelanggan yang membutuhkanku, bukan aku yang membutuhkan mereka.

"Urahara-san, sampai kapan mau pura-pura tidur seperti itu!"

Konsumen tak tahu diri itu dengan lancnagnya masuk ke kamar dan menendang tubuhku yang terlindung oleh selimut.

Maaf saja nona, tetap tidak berhasil. Sebaliknya aku justru semakin merapatkan tubuhku dan melingkar di bawah lindungan selimut tebal yang nyaman.

"Dasar pemalas!"

Lagi-lagi dia mengumpat. Untungnya aku hanya punya satu konsumen yang sikap dan cara bicaranya buruk seperti itu. Kalau semua pelangganku seperti dia. Aku sudah gulung tikar dari dulu-dulu.

Kembali hening dan tenang setelah kepergian Rukia. Akhirnya aku bisa menlanjutkan tidurku. Selamat tidur!

"URAHARA-SAN!"

Sial! Apa lagi sekarang, suara luar biasa keras itu, langkah kaki yang kasar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo! Kedatangannya selalu menghebohkan. Sampai-sampai mataku yang semula tertutup rapat, serekat lem alteco, sampai terbuka lebar. Mau apa lagi dia sekarang!

BRAK

Nggak cewek nggak cowok, apa mereka tidak pernah diajari tata krama? Begitukah caranya masuk ke kamar orang? Dengan membanting pintunya? Tanpa permisi? Langsung masuk?

"Urahara-san ayo bangun!"

Eh sikapnya makin lama makin menjadi. Setelah berteriak dengan voleme yang mampu membangunkan orang satu blok, membanting pintu kamar, sekarang dia berani menarik selimutku. Aku tidak akan menyerah! Jangan harap itu terjadi! Dia manarik selimutku sekuat tenga, aka juga menarik selimutku sekuat tenaga. Kita lihat siapa yang lebih kuat. Aku yang secara tidak langsung bisa disebut gurunya atau murid tidak tahu diri satu ini!

"Urahara-san, sampai kapan mau malas-masalan begini? Ayo temani aku berlatih!" omelnya ditengah usaha menarik selimutku turun dari tubuhku.

Setalah aksi tarik menarik yang berlangsung selama lima menit, akhirnya dia menyerah. Panggilan Rukia memaksanya meninggalkanku dan setelah suara pintu di banting yang bisa membuat gendang telingaku robek, suasana kembali tenang.

Kedamaian akhirnya kembali, aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku.

Suara dengkuran halus samar-samar tertangkap oleh daun telinga ini. Suara lembut yang menenangkan. Aku membalik tubuhku, rasanya aku kenal suara ini. Lalu tanganku mulai meraba-raba sekeliling, mencari sumber suara.

Dapat! Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh telapak tangan ini. Aku langsung menariknya dan mendekapnya di dadaku. Suara dengkuran yang nyaman, rasa hangat di dada ini, dan sentuhan lebut pada kulit yang tersentuh, ini benar-benar surga. Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna di pagi hari selain ini. Kalau terus begini, aku bisa tertidur sampai matahari berada di atas kepalaku.

Slurp!

Aku menutup kelopak mataku lebih rapat. Sesatu yang kasar menjilat kelopak mataku.

Slurp!

Dia menjilatku lagi.

Tunggu-tunggu rasanya aku kenal ini. Mataku kubuka perlahan. "Yoruichi?" tanyaku lembut pada seekor kucing hitam berbulu pendek yang berada dalam dekapanku. "Aku masih ngantuk, selamat tidur!"

Aku kembali memejamkan mata. Yoruichi memang yang terbaik, dia tidak berisik seperti Rukia, Ichigo, ginta, atau siapa saja. Dia juga tidak membanting pintu. Andai semua mahluk di dunia ini seperti Yoruchi, alangkah damainya hidup ini.

"Yoruichi-san!"

Oke dia memang tidak berisik dan kurang ajar seperti yang lain, tapi dia punya cara ampuh membangunkanku!

"Hentikan!" aku berusa mendorongnya menjauh dari wajahku. Kalau jilatan di wajah tidak berhasil dia akan beralih dengan menggigiti batang hidungku.

Aku berhasil membuatnya menjauh. Tapi tunggu! Sepertinya semua ini belum selesai. Oke aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud menyakitiku. Dia hanya menunjukkan rasa senangnya dengan mendengkur dan memijat di dekat tubuhku, tapi-, "Yoruichi-san, sepertinya kuku-kukumu mulai panjang."

Rasanya baru seminggu yang lalu aku merapikan kukunya, sepertinya dia makin pandai saja mengasah kuku. Mungkin belum sepanjang seminggu yang lalu, tapi tingkat ke tajamannya tidak diragukan lagi, setara dengan silet atau cutter. Dan ujung kuku-kuku yang runcing itu menyentuh kulitku! Sakit!

Aku membalik tubuhku untuk menghindarinya. Pertarungan kami belum berakhir rupanya, karena sekarang, dia menggigit lulut tanganku dan entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan wajahku lagi.

"Yoruichi," kataku. Rasanya ingin marah dan melemparnya keluar, tapi setiap kali mata ini menatap sosok mungilnya, semua amarah itu seolah tertahan di tenggorokan, dan mulut ini hanya bisa memanggilnya dengan lembut. "Biarkan aku tidur," rengekku padanya lalu aku kembali tidur.

Plak!

"OUCH!" aku berteriak kesakitan. Belum ada lima detik mataku terpejam dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tajam menggores pipiku yang mulus. Sangkin kagenya aku sampai melompat dan terduduk. "Yoruichi-san!" kali ini aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku. Aku sudah cukup menahan diri, Rukia hanya berani menendangku sekali dengan tendangan tanpa tenaga, Ichigo hanya sebatas membanting pintu dan menarik selimutku. Yang satu ini, jelas-jelas sudah melewati batas, dia mencakarku! Tepat di wajah lagi!

Dan pemenang pertarungan ini akhirnya terlihat sudah. Aku yang kalah. Melihat tubuh tertutup bulu hitam yang sedang terduduk manis. Sepasang mata yang menatapku memelas, dan ekor panjang yang mengibas ke kanan dan ke kiri penuh antusias. Mencuri hatiku dengan sempurna. "Oke, aku kalah!"

Aku membuang nafas kesal dan menariknya dalam pangkuanku. Dia mendengkur semakin keras ketika aku menggaruk belakang kuping dan lehernya. "Aku buatkan susus untukmu."

Aku berdiri sambil menggendongnya di bahu dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar dan futon yang nyaman. Akhirnya, hari baru harus dimulai.

Siapa sangka ternyata yang mampu membuatku terbangun ternyata seekor kucing. Dan yang menentukan kapan hariku dimulai ternyata bukan diriku, atau sang matahari dan para burung-burung, bukan juga jam weaker. Ternyata yang menentukan semua itu adalah si kucing manis dalam gendonganku, Yoruichi.

* * *

><p>an: _sekian cerita aneh gaje abal dan nggak mutu satu ini. Terima kasih sudah membacanya, dan berharap cerita ini sedikit menghibur siapapun yang memulai pagi hari dengan perasaan kesal, like me! _


End file.
